1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a preparation method of nano-metal and more particularly, to a method for electrodepositing copper nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copper nanoparticles are widely used in various kinds of fields. For example, copper nanoparticles can be used in the application field of catalyst, conductive metal ink, or detector material. During the process of preparing copper nanoparticles, it is important to control the surface morphology of the copper nanoparticles such that the copper nanoparticles can have well-defined and homogeneous physical and chemical properties.
A prior art using electrodepositing method to form copper nanoparticles on a conductive polymer was developed and used. However, because the conductive polymer has poor anti-corrosion characteristic, the applicable scope of the aforesaid prior art is limited. Besides, among the electrodepositing methods for forming copper nanoparticles, a method of adjusting pH value or temperature of electrolyte solution was adopted for controlling the surface morphology of copper nanoparticles. However, it is unfriendly to the environment to use acidic, basic or organic solution to adjust pH value of electrolyte solution, and it may waste a lot of energy to adjust temperature of electrolyte solution. Therefore, it is desired to have a method that can well control the surface morphology of copper nanoparticles but has no disadvantages mentioned above.